The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced exponential growth. Technological advances in IC materials and design have produced generations of ICs where each generation has smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generation. In the course of IC evolution, functional density (i.e., the number of interconnected devices per chip area) has generally increased while geometric size (i.e., the smallest component (or line) that can be created using a fabrication process) has decreased. This scaling down process generally provides benefits by increasing production efficiency and lowering the associated costs. Such scaling down has also increased the complexity of IC processing and manufacturing. For these advances to be realized, similar developments in IC processing and manufacturing are needed.
For example, the need to perform higher-resolution lithography processes grows. One lithography technique is extreme ultraviolet lithography (EUVL). The EUVL employs scanners using light in the extreme ultraviolet (EUV) region, having a wavelength of about 1-100 nm. EUV scanners use reflective rather than refractive optics, i.e., mirrors instead of lenses. One type of EUV light source is laser-produced plasma (LPP). LPP technology produces EUV light by focusing a high-power laser beam onto small tin droplets to form highly ionized plasma that emits EUV radiation with a peak of maximum emission at 13.5 nm. The EUV light is then collected by an optical collector and reflected by optics towards a lithography exposure object, e.g., a wafer. The EUV light is produced in a radiation source vessel maintained in a vacuum environment since the air absorbs the EUV light.
Although existing EUV techniques have been adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects.